


A Single Wish

by Skyelily1825



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Oban Star-Racers
Genre: AU, Angst, Cute, Dysfunctional Family, Eva is 5 again, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Planning a fair amount of death, Slow start and build, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825
Summary: Eva has waited 7 years for her father to come and take her home. She's now 12, and still hopping he'll come back. All she wants is to be part of a happy family again. So, when a strange creature by the name of Kyubey comes along, offering her any wish, of course she's going to take him up on that. She'll soon learn, nothing comes without a price, what price will she pay for her wish?





	1. The Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Oban Star racers or Madoka Magica
> 
> Obviously I don't know Eva's b-day, so I picked one for this fanfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -words- = thoughts

11:00 p.m, April 5th

A young girl sighs, sitting against a wall next to a still silent phone. She hugs her knees to her chest.  
"He's-He still has time. He could still call"  
-Please call-

11:25

-He'll call- she hugs her legs tighter.

11:40

-Maybe he lost track of time-

11:50

-Maybe he can't find his phone-

11:55

-He's gonna call, he will. Any minute now-

11:57

-Please, please let this time be different- she shivers a little, though it's not cold.

12:00 a.m, April 6th

She releases a breath she'd been holding, resting her head on her knees. She won't cry, not this time. She's shed her tears long ago. She knew it was unlikely, why would this year be any different?  
But even knowing that, she still had to try, just like she'll try again next year. She may be hurting, but she won't lose her hope. She doesn't move from her spot against the wall, for that same reason. Though it's unlikely, she'll wait. She still has hope.

It's there she dozes off, unaware of the creature watching her.

...

A few weeks pass, the young girl goes about her life. She wakes up in the morning, gets ready, goes to class, does her school work, and sleeps. She greets the friendly people in her school, though she's got no friends to speak of. They all know her name, though she knows next to none of theirs. Why should she? Her dad will come for her, sooner or later he'll have to. He'll come and take her home and they'll be a family again.  
She Spends her free time on the roof, the only place she can go to really see past the walls and gate. The only place she can go to pretend she's free.  
No one bothers her up here, this is her paradise, this is her sanctuary. She can do whatever she wants. She usually studys mechanics, or draws, but sometimes she just talks.

"The school year's gonna be ending soon. Maybe he'll come get me? Maybe he'll even take me to the track and introduce me to rick and he'll say something like "so you're little miss wei? Your dad's told me about you" and maybe I'll get to ride in a star racer" she smiles brightly at the thought before coming back from it, just a little.  
"Or maybe he'll take me straight home. I wonder if my room's still the same? We might need to redecorate. But that'll be okay. As long as I'm home" she sighs dreamily, just staring at the sky until she's got to go in.  
She doesn't notice the red eyes following her as she goes.

...

Soon enough the last day of school comes, it finds the girl and the rest of the student body waiting in the court yard in the front of the school for their parents.  
-This time he'll come, he will-

"What's she doing here? Isn't she that orphan girl?"  
"Yeah, but she's delusional, convinced herself her dad's Don wei"  
The first girl laughs "seriously?" She asks through giggles "that's so sad"  
"Yeah, it's pretty pathetic. Oh, that's my car" she hugs her still giggling friend "I'll see you next weekend, okay?"  
"Yeah, I can't wait"

Soon the other girl is picked up as well. More and more kids get picked up, one by one. Several other comments are made about the hopeful young girl, well within her hearing range, but she holds her tounge each time. She doesn't want her dad pulling up to see her yelling at or worse fighting someone.

She waits, hopeful, as everyone else is picked up, until there's no one left but her and the head mistress.  
She wants to keep waiting, insisting he's just late, but she's ushered inside, told to get cleaned up and ready for dinner.  
She heads straight towards her dorm. She refuses to call it her room. It's just a dorm in a school, it's not her home, it's not her room. She goes to sit on the bed, facing the wall to look at the pictures she's pinned up.  
"Daddy"  
"Greetings Eva, would you like to make a contract?"  
Eva jumps with a screech, turning to see who, or what, said that.

Sitting on her desk is a white creature, with big red eyes. It almost looks like a fluffy tailed cat, but it has something coming out of it's ears, or just below the ears. Whatever they are they are definitely part of the creature, and they have a gold ring on each.  
"Who, or what, are you?"  
"I'm kyubey"  
She raises an eyebrow suspiciously. "Okay, kyubey, why are you here?"  
"I want you to become a magical girl, I can grant you any wish in exchange."  
"A wish" -mommy-  
"You have a wish, don't you? If you make a contract with me I'll grant it" it tilts it's head, closing it's eyes, making itself seem cuter and more trust worthy.  
"I can have any wish?"  
"Yes, all you have to do is make a contract with me"  
Eva nods a little "I-I wish my mom never died, that she never crashed so her and daddy and I can be a family again"  
"That is your wish?"  
"Yes!" She says despiratly.  
Soon she feels something, a pink light seems to wash over her before she feels pain. Intense, agonizing pain erupts from her chest as that pink light seems to be ripped out of her. For a moment the pain is blinding, but only a moment. It fades quicker then it came. She feels something in her hands and looks to find a beautiful pink gem. Then she passes out.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva wakes up from her strange dream, only to find herself in a familiar room she hasn't seen in a long time.

-hmm- Eva tosses in her bed, hugging her pillow. She smiles contentedly as she begins to stir. Memories of a strange white, cat-like creature talking to her start to filter into her mind. "Hmm, what a strange dream." She starts to sit up, looking around. Her eyes widen. "M-my room" from her floor, where her old foam building mats are arranged in a square for her to practice what she used to call 'pretty dancing' now known to her as a combination of child gymnastics and ballet, to her walls where all her best drawings are tapped up in her own little gallery, everything's just the same. Her room. Her real room in her real home.

-I'm home- she thinks, smiling brightly. -I must have fallen asleep! And he came! He came and brought me home! I knew he was just late!-  
She throws the sheets off of her, moving to climb out of bed, but somehow falls out of it instead. "Ouch" pouting -That's weird, my old bed shouldn't be that high for me, at least not now.- she moves to get up, and as she's doing so she hears footsteps. Her bright smile returns as she hears the doorknob start to turn.  
She's about to call out happily to her dad, the only person it could logically be, when she hears a familiar voice, one she thought she'd only hear in dreams or memories.

"Eva, sweetie, did you fall out of bed again?" the door opens, revealing someone she never thought she'd see again, someone she knows she shouldn't be seeing again. But here she is.  
"M-mommy?" time seems to stand still, at least to Eva.  
-How? I, I saw her crash. She, she died- memories of that awful day fill her mind, she doesn't even realize that she's started crying until Maya is wiping the tears away and pulling her into her arms.  
"Eva? Are you okay?"  
Eva nods, not wanting to worry her anymore then she already has. -I know she's supposed to be dead, and maybe it's not real, but she's my mommy. Even if this is just a dream, I can at least enjoy it while it last.- She cuddles and clings to her mother.

"Maya, is everything alright?" Don enters the room, seeing his wife holding his crying daughter, petting her hair to comfort her. He sits down next to them.  
"I think Eva had a nightmare" Maya whispers.  
-A nightmare? No, it was real, I know it was. Mommy, you were dead. And Daddy was gone, and I was all alone for so long.-  
She feels her Dad start to Rub her back.  
"It's okay Eva, it was just a bad dream. It's over now."  
Despite herself, she looks up at him, "Y-you're sure?" -Could it have just been a nightmare? This feels so real. I want this to be real-  
Don smiles, nodding "Yes, I'm sure. Whatever it was, it was just a bad dream. There's no need to be scared. Now, how about we dry those tears and get ready for the day. Your mommy's got her big race today, you wanna cheer her on, don't you?"  
Eva smiles, nodding "Yeah! I'm gonna cheer the loudest for her!" This makes both her parents laugh.  
"Alright then, let's get you dressed while your mommy gets breakfast ready, okay?"  
"Okay" she climbs out of her mothers arms, going over to her closet where all her nice clothes are hung up. When her dad moves to follow she looks up at him "I can get myself dressed" 'I am still 12, after all... Aren't I?'  
Don chuckles a little, tilting his head "Really now?" she nods.  
"Only 5 and already such a big girl" Maya giggles, taking Don't hand, "Come on, you can help me in the kitchen. Eva, let us know if you need any help" with that she leads Don out of the room.

-Only 5- Eva rushes to her closet, opening it and looking at the mirror on the inside of the door. In it she sees a much smaller version of herself, dressed in her favorite nightgown from when she was little. "it's true" the girl in the mirror is no 12 year old.  
-I, I'm 5- something in her reflection catches her eye. A ring. She looks at her hand, getting a closer look. -Where did this come from?- she takes it off to get a better look when it suddenly changes. In her hands is no longer a ring, but a gem. Eva almost jumps and squeaks before calming herself. -Wait, I've seen this before-

~"You have a wish, don't you? If you make a contract with me I'll grant it"~

Eva gasps, eyes widening. -It wasn't a dream.- She looks around her room again -It-it really granted my wish- She smiles, but then looks back at the gem. She tilts her head -now, what am I supposed to do with this? It-it came from me, didn't it? I can't lose it. I wonder if I can make it go back to being a ring?- as if on cue, the gem transforms back into a ring. -wow, that was easy- she quickly puts the ring back on before deciding it's about time she pick out her clothes and gets dressed.

...

Eva smiles as she gets to the kitchen, seeing both her parents there, her mother flipping pancakes while her father sets the table. -I almost forgot.We used to always start our mornings out this way, except usually daddy would help me pick out my clothes and get dressed. Is this the first time I've dressed myself now?-  
"Well, look at you" she looks up at her dad, "I guess you really can get dressed by yourself now. But I bet you still need help getting into your seat." Eva almost objects, but stops herself. -I'm only 5 now, I'm little. Don't mommies and daddies like doing things like that for their kids when they're little? I hope I didn't make him feel unneeded. I don't really want help getting dressed now, but I don't have to be completely independent.- with that in mind she smiles, nodding.  
"Yeah, I'm still too small, besides, I like when you pick me up" she raises her arms and he does just that.  
"Is that so?" he chuckles, and she can tell that made him happy. She nods as he puts her in her seat. Soon enough Maya comes over setting her breakfast in front of her. Eva smiles, -it's been so long since I've had mom's cooking- she doesn't hesitate to take a bite, closing her eyes and focusing on the taste. After she swallows she looks at her mom, "Mommy, you make the best food!"  
"Why thank you, sweetie" Maya giggles, bending over to give Eva a kiss on her forehead.


	3. The Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the fateful race that once claimed her mother's life, Eva can't help wondering if things will be different or just repeat themselves.

Eva looked around excitedly as she and her daddy made their way to her mommy's hanger to meet her since she'd already gone ahead to get ready.

Eva hadn't realized the day she returned to, but being at the track, being here, she knew. 'This is the day she died' she clung to her dad, as though being intimidated by all the people around. It wasn't like her, even back then, but she was little, so she could get away with it.  
-I wished she didn't die, that she never crashed. Will that mean she won't crash this time? Or did it just send me back because she hasn't crashed yet. This is a time where she's alive and we're all happy. Will I have to watch that change? Will I have to watch her die again?-  
"Scared?" she looks up, startled. Her dad smiles down at her. "It's alright, your mommy's gonna be fine" he offers, to comfort her. She smiles, nodding.  
"Yeah, 'cause mommy's the best!"  
He chuckles, nodding, "That she is" he looks up, "and there she is now" he smiles. Eva looks up and smiles, letting go of her dad to run up to her mom. She's picked up and spun around before being pulled into a hug.  
"There's my little Eva"  
"Mommy, can I ride with you in your racer after you win?" she knows what she's supposed to ask, but knowing what could still happen she doesn't want to ask that question, not this time.  
"Of course sweetie" they all smile, for now everything's still happy, but soon Don and Eva have to go so Maya can get ready. On their way to their seats Eva spots someone, someone she hoped she'd never see again. Even when she realized where, or rather when, she was, it hadn't set in that he'd be here too.  
-Maybe this is why I'm back to being 5 again. Maybe I can change what happens- with that thought she lets go of her dad's hand and runs over to the one she saw.  
"Eva! Where are you going?" he chases after her, but his question caught the attention of the one Eva was running to, making him stop and look around curious. He spots Eva just as she gets to him, tilting his head at her.  
"Um, y-you're Spirit, right? My mommy's opponent today?" At his nod she continues "I, um, I heard you can be a bit of a r-ruthless racer, I-um, y-you're not gonna hurt my mommy, are you?"  
This statement and question seem to surprise him, but he's quick to try to ease the little girls fears, shaking his head and placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, patting her head a little afterwords.  
She's still a little worried, but she feels better now. Even though he didn't say it, which she's pretty sure he can't actually 'say' it, it seems like he really won't hurt her mommy.  
Don walks up besides her, smiling. "Feeling better?" she nods, grabbing his hand again and giving him a smile. He looks at Spirit "Thank you, she's been acting odd all day, I guess I know why now." Spirit nods, seeming glad he could help. "Well, we should be going to our seats, good luck on the race today" with that he leads Eva away.

...

Eva bit her lip, her hands twisting the bottom of her dress as she watches the face as best as she can. She remembers this race, knows every turn, and despite the fear growing in her, when the crowed stands up she still calls out "Daddy! Daddy, I can't see!"  
"Alright, Eva, time for a piggy back" Don says as he picks her up, putting her on his shoulders, not noticing her worry. They watch as Maya turns, ahead of Spirit, when all of a sudden he flies over her racer.  
-Just like before- as he passes they watch as her mother's star racer explodes in fire. The world seems to go silent as Eva's thoughts scream at her -No, not again. She can't be dead. Not again. I wished for her to live, to not crash!- she doesn't notice as Don leaves their seats, even as she's still sitting on his shoulders.  
He rushes to the track, but before they get there cheering erupts, confusing both of them. It doesn't take long for them to realize why once they get out there.  
They look to see Spirit, the winner of the race, but also the hero of the hour as a very much still alive and safe Maya Wei.  
"Mommy!" Eva reaches for her mom as tears pour down her face, her fear from earlier mixing with her relief. Don rushes towards Maya and Spirit, careful not to let Eva fall. Maya doesn't hesitate to pull Eva down from her father's shoulders and into her arms, and Don immediatly pulls them both into his. They stay like that till the emergency vehicles get there to put out the fire and make sure everyone is safe.  
It's as Maya's insisting that she's okay that Eva looks up from her mother's arms, right at Spirit. "Thank you for saving my mommy"

...

Later that night Eva wakes up in the middle of the night. She looks around her room, lit up with the dim light from her star racer night light. -How'd I get here?- she turns to see her favorite bunny tucked in next to her and pulls it closer. -I was in mommy's arms, I remember that. I didn't wanna go anywhere, I just needed to be with her. I was scared. I-I guess I must have cried myself to sleep- she yawns a little -maybe I should go back to sleep? It's still late- the memories of her mother's crash flash in her mind. She sees her mother crashing, dying, just like before. She sees her mother's star racer explode, but with her safe and sound. She shivers, hugging her bunny closer.  
-Maybe I could go check? I'm sure she and daddy are sleeping, I'll just be quiet so I don't wake them- with that she crawls out of bed, careful not to fall this time.  
She pushes her door open gently, creeping quietly down the hall. As she gets closer to her parent's bedroom she starts to hear muffled voices. -Are they awake? Isn't it late? Hmm, maybe they were scared and wanted to stay up a bit longer. I bet daddy's like me, he probably needs to make sure she's still here too. Even if he can't remember before, he was still really scared. Maybe I can sleep with them? Just for the night. I know I'm a big girl inside, but I'm still a kid, so it's really okay.-  
She reaches their door and is about to knock, but she stops as she hears what's being said.  
"Maya, please, be reasonable"  
"Don, I'm fine. I wasn't hurt, why should I quit when I wasn't even in it?"  
"Maya, do you realize how scared I was? How scared Eva was? We thought we'd lost you!" he whisper yells.  
-They're fighting? But they never fought.-  
"But you didn't lose me. I'm still here"  
"And I want to keep it that way!"  
"We've always known this was a possibility. Accidents happen, especially on the track. I know it's scary, but this shouldn't be news to you." There's a pause before Don responds, clearly restraining his frustration as he finds his words.

"And do you know who else this isn't news to? Did you know Eva had apparently heard about your opponent today, she'd heard from somewhere that he was a ruthless racer. She ran up to him before the race and asked him if he was gonna hurt you. She was scared because she thought you were going to get hurt. That's probably why she had a nightmare!"

Eva flinches and leaves. She doesn't want to hear anymore. She does back to her room, climbing back onto her bed.  
-What am I supposed to do? I don't want mommy and daddy to fight. I just wanted us to be a happy family again.- She sighs, looking at her right. She slowly takes it off and lets it turn back into a gem. She expects to see the same pink as earlier, but instead sees a dimmer, cloudier pink.  
-huh? How'd that happen?- She sits up, looking at it, concerned and a little afraid.


	4. Magical girls and witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva meets another magical girl that starts teaching her what it means to be a magical girl. She says she'll be her mentor, but can she really be trusted?

A few days pass with Eva noticing more and more cloudiness in her gem at night. Every night her worry grows, and to top it off her parent's are still fighting. Not in front of her, but she's heard them in their room at night. She's snuch out to check, and each night's the same.  
She sighs as she sits in her room, trying to play with her toys like everything were normal. She tilts her head as she hears footsteps coming towards her room, looking up as her door opens. Maya looks at her with a loving smile, one that Eva's missed, even after seeing it again for the past few days.  
"Hey sweetie, I was thinking maybe we could go to the park, how's that sound?" Eva smiles, nodding. She hasn't left the house since that aweful race.  
"Yeah!"  
"Well then, pick out your clothes and get dressed, I'll be waiting, alright?"  
"Okays" Eva gets up, running to her closet as her mom leaves the room. She picks out a simple white tang top with a pink over shirt and a pink skirt. She grabs her white stockings and little black shoes and dresses quickly before running down. "I'm ready mommy!"  
Maya giggles, "Alright then, let's go" she takes her hand and leads her out to the car.  
-It's been so long since I've been to the park. Well, at least for me. For mommy and daddy though it was probably only about 2 weeks ago. Hey, where is daddy?- she looks around confused as the car starts with only her and her mommy in the car.  
"Mommy, why isn't daddy with us?"  
"Oh, he had to leave for work, so it's just you and me today."  
"Oh, okays" -well, he did seem like a work a holic, at least when he was on t.v. I guess that started before mommy's death though and I just didn't remember. That's okay though, I'll get time with him later. They always make time for me.-  
Soon enough they reach the park, Eva running to the playground as soon as she's able to. For a while she tries to make friends with the other kids, but they're all too young. Well, not too young for her physical age. But she's live a whole 12 years, even if she doesn't look it anymore. When she tries to make friends with the older kids that are closer to her actual age they don't really seem interested. They're still nice, mostly, but she's just too young to them.  
She sighs a little, going to play by herself when something catches her eye. She looks and sees a blue light and gasps. -Is that a gem?- she looks at the girl holding it, that no one else seems to be paying any attention to.  
Short, dirty blond hair, big blue eyes, and wearing an odd blue and white outfit, the girl looks out of place, especially holding a glowing gem like she's looking for something.  
Eva looks back at her mom, wondering if she can sneak away for a moment to talk to the girl. She's surprised to see Maya on the phone, seemingly annoyed with whoever she's talking to. -Well, it's now or never- Eva thinks before sneaking off and following the girl.

She follows her down the street and threw a few allies before the girl turns abruptly, looking straight at her. "Can I help you? Are you lost?" she asked. Eva gulps, shaking her head.  
"N, no, I'm not lost. I just, well, I saw you have one of those too," she points to the still glowing gem. "I was wondering if you could tell me what they are?" her eyes widen.  
"You have one of these? Can you show me?"  
Eva nods, pulling her ring off and having it change into the pink gem. The girl moves closer to get a better look at it, allowing Eva to get a better look at hers as well. They're relatively the same, besides the color, except for the tops. Eva's looks like a heart with fluffy stuff around it, which she'd just assumed was nothing special. But this new girl's isn't anything like that. Her's is like a circle, with two half circles coing out of the top and bottom. It's still pretty, but Eva likes her's better. The heart makes her think of love, and the fluffy boarder makes her think of clouds, which make her think of her mother and flying.

"How did someone as young as you become a magi?"  
"Huh?" Eva tilts her head.  
"Oh, sorry, it's just, usually magi are older, like my age. I'm 15. I've met many other magi before, but the youngest I think I've ever met before you was 12." She smiles "Did you wish yourself back into a child or something?" she giggles, seemingly joking, before shaking her head. "Well, either way, it doesn't matter, it sounds like Kyubey didn't tell you much if you're asking me about soul gems."  
"Soul gems? So, that's what this is?"  
"Yup, it's the proof that you're a magical girl, and it's what lets you track and fight witches."  
"Witches?"  
She shakes her head "Wow, Kyubey really left you hanging, didn't he? Well, how about this, I'll be your mentor and teach you all about witches and fighting, and you just back me up, hows that sound?"  
Eva smiles, nodding "that sounds great, I really appreciate it, thank you."  
"No need to thank me, we magical girls need to stick together after all, wouldn't you agree?" Eva nods, thrilled to have a friend that can help her and explain this stuff to her. "By the way, my name's Marcy, what's yours?"  
"I'm Eva"  
"Well Eva, how about you transform. I was tracking a witch when you found me, so we can start your lessons right now." Eva nods a little, though she didn't know she could transform. With a little instruction from Marcy she does though. She looks at her new outfit with wide eyes full of amazement.  
She's in a mostly pink dress that fades to white around the bottom, with a belt going around her waist, ribbons decorating it along with a fluffy bunny tail at the back.She has white shoes amd lace white socks with ribbons tying her shoes and wrapping up her legs into more pretty bows. She has long sleeves that poof out around her shoulders before being tied in more bows that wrap around her arms to her wrist. And to top it off she has a headband with large bunny ears and a cute ribbon on her head. Right between the bunny ears sits her gem, taking the form of a tear in a heart with the outline of a fluffy cloud around it.  
"Wow! I look so cute!"  
Marcy chuckles, nodding. Yes, you do. Now, let's go find that witch." Eva nods, puffing up her cheeks and looking determined. Marcy smiles and leads the way. It doesn't take long before Marcy starts pointing something out to Eva. "See that? That's where the witch's labyrinth is. Witches hide in labyrinths, trying to lure people in and trap them. They're very dangerous to humans, so that's why we magical girls fight them."  
"So then, we're saving people?"  
"Yes, exactly. Now, I want you to bring out your weapon, we need to be ready for anything." Eva nods, doing as she's instructed. She's almost as awed by her weapon as she was her outfit. A pink and white striped baton with a ribbon on the end. Marcy tilts her head. "Well, I guess you could use that to hit or restrain enemies." she nods a little before leading Eva into the labyrinth.

Once inside Eva clings to Marcy, immediatly deciding she doesn't like witches labyrinths. The place is dark, with blue flames and giant crystals everywhere. The place makes her think of that painting "Starry Night" but much less calm and more dark and terrorizing. It doesn't help that there's eeary music playing with no source.

 

Nacht fallen  
Nachtpause  
In die Nacht fallen wir  
In die Nacht brechen wir  
In die Nacht, die wir nehmen

Nacht fallen  
Nachtpause  
In die Nacht wirst du fallen  
In die Nacht wirst du brechen  
In die Nacht bringen wir dich  
niemand um dich zu retten

In die Dunkelheit werden wir hinabsteigen  
Hier endet deine Geschichte

 

"Don't worry, I'm here. We're gonna take the witch down together" Eva nods, letting go of her but keeping close all the same. They keep walking, weapons out, when Marcy stops, pointing something out in the distance. "See that?" the thing in question looks like a floating purple fireball, with a mouth full of sharp teeth and dark blue eyes. Eva nods. "That's a familiar. I'm going to fight it, to show you how it's done, but you'll be fighting them later. If you're going to be a magical girl you have to fight. And since you already are one there's no backing out now, understand?" Eva nods, and watches as Marcy charges at it with her mace.  
Eva watches and notices how she doesn't aim at the fire, but at their centers. Their mouths. She watches as their teeth shatter before they poof, as though they were never there. Eva runs up to join Marcy once the familiars are gone.  
"Well, did you learn anything?" Eva nods.  
"Yeah, aim for their mouths and not the purple fire."  
"Good, you're a fast learner" Marcy praises. Eva smiles, and they start walking again, soon reaching the center.  
There, in the center is a figure in a black cloak, all but the bottom of her face hidden. There's no visible mouth, but there are tears streaming down her cheeks. Purple and blue flames surround her. Here, the music is loudest.  
"That's her, witch Twila, I'm gonna take her on. You be ready to jump in or fight familiars if they show up" with that Marcy takes off. Eva holds her baton tightly, watching as Marcy strikes at the witch.  
Twila dodges Marcy's wide swings, lifting her robbed arms. Crystals shoot out of her sleeves, piercing Marcy's body through her chest. Eva screams at the sight, eyes watering in fear as blood pools around the wound from both sides, but Marcy pays it no mind, breaking the crystals with her mace and ripping them out of her body.  
Eva trembles as she watches. Fire licks at Marcy's exposed skin, burning her flesh. But she doesn't care, like she doesn't feel it, any of it. She just keeps swinging her mace at Twila, again and again. Getting burned and stabbed, but she doesn't even slow. Soon enough the fight is over, Twila is defeated. The Labyrinth fades around them.  
Eva doesn't move from where she stands, staring shell shocked at Marcy. She isn't even bleeding, there's no wounds in sight.  
"h-how? A-are you okay?"  
Marcy smiles, nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't have much of a pain tolerence, so in fights I block it out. It slows me down a little, but I think it's worth it. You won't have to do that if you don't want to though. That part's up to you." Marcy looks around, spotting something and picking it up. "Well, I'd say it's about time we get you back to your family, don't you think?" Marcy asks as she changes back into her everyday clothes. She looks a lot more like your average teen in normal clothes, not that Eva notices it then.  
Eva just nods numbly, changing back and telling her where her mommy should be waiting. Marcy nods, leading her back to the park, telling her when and where they can meet next, and giving her her number in case she's unable to make it.  
"Alright, we're almost to the park. Try to look less shell shocked, you don't want to worry your mom after all. Well, anymore then she probably already is."  
That snaps Eva out of it, well, mostly. She nods. "Yeah, you're right, thanks."  
Marcy walks her the rest of the way, spotting the frantic looking woman. "I'm guessing that's your m-" before she can finish Eva has darted towards the woman.  
"Mommy!"  
"Eva!" Maya drops to her knees pulling Eva into a tight hug before looking her in the eyes. "Eva, you can't run off like that. You could have been hurt!"  
Eva looks down "I'm sorry Mommy." Marcy walks up to them.  
"I'm sure she didn't mean any harm. When I found her she was trying to help a kitten. I think she must have followed it, it looked like it was hurt or something. I left it with one of my friends, she'll help it." Maya sighs.  
"Eva, next time please come to me or your daddy instead of running off" Eva nods. Maya looks back at Marcy, smiling. "Thank you for helping my daughter and bring her back."  
"Oh, no need to thank me, I'm always happy to help out."  
"Your parents must be very proud of you, they clearly did a good job raising you." she stands up, picking Eva up with her. "I think I should be taking Eva home now" she pulls a card out of her purse "here, if there's ever anything my husband or I can do to repay you, don't hesitate to give us a call." with that they say good bye, Maya taking Eva to the car and driving home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The witches song translates to
> 
> night fall  
> night break  
> into the night we fall  
> into the night we break  
> into the night we take
> 
> night fall  
> night break  
> into the night you'll fall  
> into the night you'll break  
> into the night we'll take you  
> no one around to save you
> 
> into the darkness we'll descend  
> this is where your story ends
> 
> At least, according to Google translate


	5. Chapter 5

"Mommy, where are we going?" Eva asks, looking out the car window. It's been a few days since her little disappearing act. A few days since she learned what she is and what she's meant to do. She hasn't been out of the house since though, not till now.  
"We're going to a new friend's house. I met the nicest woman the other day and she said she's got a little boy not much older then you." Eva looks up at her, tilting her head.  
-Hmm, so I guess I'm having a play date.- "So, did she say anything else? How much older is he then me? Do you know what he's like?"  
Maya smiles "He's 2 years older then you, and other then the fact that he's always moving because of his daddy's job I don't know much about him. I guess you'll have to ask him what he likes yourself."  
-If he moves around a lot he might not have many friends. I guess I can try to be friends with him, as long as he's nice.- "Okay, I'll ask him then."

...

Maya pulls into the driveway to a yellow, two-story house with a picket fence around the yard. From Eva's seat in the car she can see one of those metal roosters on the roof, and some brown window shutters that compliment the color of the house.  
"Well, we're here," Maya smiles, turning the car off and getting out. She goes around to help Eva out of her car seat. Once safely on the ground Eva looks around again. There's a little flower garden against the house, and a bike leaning against the side of the house. There are windchimes hanging from the front porch, and she spots a few potted plants. Maya leads her to the front door, pressing the doorbell, giving Eva a better look at the porch.  
There's a box that looks like it's filled with nothing but those little plastic military men. Who has that many plastic military men? She's seen boys with boxes of toy cars, and girls with dollies, but she's never seen anyone with that many military men. Eva looks up as the door starts to open.  
A tall woman with blond hair and honey brown eyes stands in the doorway, smiling kindly. "Maya, how nice to see you again," she hugs Maya before turning to Eva, bending down to her level, "and you must be Eva." Eva nods. "I'm so happy to meet you, Jordan doesn't have any friends here yet, I hope you two will get along. He's really a sweet boy."  
"I hope we get along too."  
The woman stands up straight, stepping back into her home and holding the door open. "Come in, I've made some strawberry lemonade and I've got cookies in the oven." Maya smiles, walking in, thanking the woman. Eva follows behind, mimicking her mother. The woman closes the door behind them, then looks at Eva.  
"Why don't you go upstairs? Jordan's in his room, it's the door on your left."  
"Okays" Eva smiles, though she's a bit nervous. She goes to the stairs, heading up. She spots the door easily, with pictures taped all over it. She goes over, knocking gently. It only takes a few moments for the door to open, revealing a boy a little taller then her, with black messy hair and warm, though annoyed, looking brown eyes. He pouts at her.  
"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?"  
"I'm Eva, my mommy's friends with your mommy."  
"But what are you doing here?"  
"Our mommies want us to be friends." she smiles, though she's sure some of her annoyance is showing through. How dense can a guy be?  
"But you're a girl! I only play with boys. I'm not into playing house or dressing up."  
"You're rude. Who says I'm into that stuff?!" She's pouting now, glaring with all the indignation a 5 year old can muster.  
"You're a girl, what else would you be into?" he tries to close the door, but Eva grabs it.  
"I'm into lots of other stuff. But I'm not into letting a boy talk rude to me, so you're gonna stop it right now! Our mommies want us to be friends, so you're gonna try to be nice, got it rude boy?"  
He meets her eyes, matching her glare, his cheeks puffed up in annoyance. "Don't call me rude boy!"  
"If you don't like it then give me a reason not to."

He scowls at her before huffing. "Fine." He opens his door for her, "but we're not playing girly stuff. I was playing on my game station. You can watch, or play with some of my stuff, but you have to ask me first."

She nods, "okay," she smiles, figuring at least that's an improvement. He closes the door behind her before sitting on the floor and picking the controls back up to restart his game. She follows, taking a seat next to him to watch.

She watches as he plays a shooting game, racking up points. "Wow, you're good at this."

He smiles, sitting up a little straighter, puffing his chest out proudly. "Yeah, I'm the best at this. I'm gonna learn how to shoot a gun in real life one day, and I'll fight for Earth and do something big."

"Something big? Like what?"

"Well, I don't know yet, but I'll probably save a lot of people. I'm gonna be a hero."

"Really?"

"Yup! I'm gonna be a hero. Heh, if I still know you then I'll even protect you and keep you safe." He wins whatever level of whatever game he was playing, setting the control down to smile at her.

"What makes you think I won't be able to keep myself safe?"

He shrugs. "Girls aren't supposed to protect themselves, guys are supposed to protect them, so if I still know you then I'll protect you. You're not so bad for a girl."

She pouts, but decides to counter that with "well, you're not so bad for a boy." And he wasn't, not really. He was just 7 after all. He'd grow into a nice young man one day, she kind of hopes she will still know him then, assuming he loses the sexist 7 year old thoughts, but she's sure he would.

 ...

Mrs. Wilde called them down later for cookies and milk. Eva was surprised when Jordan grabbed her hand to lead her back downstairs, telling her how his mom made the best cookies.

They got to watch some show Jordan liked as they ate, and he told her all about the characters. Their moms smiled as they watched them. Mrs. Wilde was right, he was a sweet kid, Eva wouldn't mind being his friend.

 ...

"You'll come back, right?" Jordan asked as they we're saying bye. Eva looked up at her mother who smiled and nodded.

"Of course." Eva smiled, looking back at Jordan and nodding happily. He smiled brightly back.

"Good, next time I'll teach you how to play my game."

"Sounds like fun."

...

"So, you two seemed to be getting along really well, huh?" Maya asked during the car ride home. Eva nodded.

"Yeah, he was rude at first, but then he was okay, and then he got really nice. If he stays nice I think we'll be good friends."

"That's good to hear."

"His mom was right, he's really sweet, once he warms up to you at least."


End file.
